The Firestar Show
by Flamestar of the clans
Summary: Firestar hosts his own show! Get ready for lots of laughs with everyone favorite orange tom! Because an episode without laughs is impossible! Join Firestar and all of his friends and even most hated foes as the episodes trail on!
1. The Intro

It was almost time. Everything was ready. Firestar padded onto the stage. "Hi everyone he spoke welcome to the intro episode for the Firestar show! Here I will do many things like review movies, books, interview cats, and much more!" He announced to the large audience in front of him. Rainwhisker padded out onto the stage. "Sounds good as long as Crookedstar isn't on it." "Why won't you ever love that kit?" said Firestar. "Because he is a deformed monster!" "Who would love him?!" "Okay security!" Brokenstar padded out on to the stage. "Get her out of here" "I may hate you Firestar but I'm getting paid for this so okay" "Sorry about that folks" "Stuff like that won't happen in the next episode!" "Flamestar!" "Turn of that camera were finished.

AN: So what do you think? I know it's a little short but please review. And Flamestar is my OC just so you don't get confused.


	2. Chapter 1 How to cure your Sniffles

Welcome back to the Firestar show! Today ill review the book How to cure you Sniffles, By Runningnose! The book was good but he didn't cure his sniffle until after he went to starclan. That kind of defeats the purpose because you get healed when you go to starclan. But all in all it's a good book with lots of handy medicine tips! Great for a young apprentice! Well sorry about the short episode but ive got to go. Sandstorm and I have a date! Bye!


	3. Guess that Cat!

**AN: Cloverkit is Flamehearts Kit Just so you know.**

"Welcome back to The Firestar Show!" Spoke Firestar quite excitedly.

"I've got an exciting episode planed today and-what? I'm needed backstage okay Flameheart keep them busy while I deal with this."

"Hi folks I'm Flameheart Firestars camera cat!" he mewed. "Today we will play a little game called Guess that cat. "

"I'll chose three cats from the audience to play. How about… Jayfeather, Cloverkit, and Tawnypelt!"

"Here's the first clue!" _Why is she so special while I'm ignored? This stinks._

"I know this muttered Jayfeather." "Oh the answer is Ivypool!" Exclaimed Tawneypelt.

"Correct!" announced Flameheart. Heres the next clue."

 _Should I follow my father or the light?_

"This sounds so familiar…" said Jayfeather.

"I know its Brambleclaw!" Squeaked Cloverkit. "Correct! Nice job my kit!" announced Flameheart.

"Heres the final clue." _How could Starclan betray me and my clan?!_

"Finally I know one!" exclaimed Jayfeather the answer is Bluestar"

Correct said Flameheart. That's all we have time for so it's a tie! See you next time on the Flameheart err Firestar show!

An: Well that's the next chapter all reviewers get a cookie (::)


	4. Treepaw!

**AN: You'd better read my story Anything can Happen before you read this chapter or you will be confused.**

"Welcome back to the Firestar show!" announced everyone's favorite orange tabby.

"Today we welcome our special guest… Treepaw!" The crowd claps wildly.

"Hi dad!" said Treepaw. "Daddy's working now" said Flameheart. "Answer the questions he asks you."

"Okay Treepaw!" "First question do you have a crush on Strongpaw?"

"Well I don't know if you'd call it a crush..." Responded Treepaw nervously.

"Wait... You like a Shadowclan tom!?" Exclaimed Flameheart.

"Brokenstar! Knock out Flameheart!" Announced Firestar "This may get ugly."

 _ **Line Line Line**_

"Okay Treepaw!" said Firestar. "Next question is how do you feel about Thunderpaws feelings for you?"

"Well I don't really pay any attention to him." Responded Treepaw.

"Well that's all we have time for!" Finished Firestar "I have a date with Spottedleaf so got to go."

"Firestar your dating Spottedleaf!?" came an angry voice from the crowd.

"Um… got to go bye everyone see you next time on the Firestar show!" he said as he rushed out the back door.

"Firestar come back!" came the voices of Sandstorm and Spottedleaf.

"I'll just turn this camera off…" said Flameheart and the screen went black.

AN: Hope you enjoyed don't forget to review!


End file.
